otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Arm Union Charter - Chapter XII
=Article 75= The Orion Arm Union shall establish under its authority an interstellar trusteeship system for the administration and supervision of such territories as may be placed thereunder by subsequent individual agreements. These territories are hereinafter referred to as trust territories. =Article 76= The basic objectives of the trusteeship system, in accordance with the Purposes of the Orion Arm Union laid down in Article 1 of the present Charter, shall be: *to further interstellar peace and security; *to promote the political, economic, social, and educational advancement of the inhabitants of the trust territories, and their progressive development towards self-government or independence as may be appropriate to the particular circumstances of each territory and its peoples and the freely expressed wishes of the peoples concerned, and as may be provided by the terms of each trusteeship agreement; *to encourage respect for sentient rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion, and to encourage recognition of the interdependence of the peoples of the galaxy; and *to ensure equal treatment in social, economic, and commercial matters for all Members of the Orion Arm Union and their nationals, and also equal treatment for the latter in the administration of justice, without prejudice to the attainment of the foregoing objectives and subject to the provisions of Article 80. =Article 77= #The trusteeship system shall apply to such territories in the following categories as may be placed thereunder by means of trusteeship agreements: *territories now held under mandate; *territories which may be detached from enemy states as a result of the Kretonian Conflict, Phyrrian Uprising, or Everwar; and *territories voluntarily placed under the system by states responsible for their administration. #It will be a matter for subsequent agreement as to which territories in the foregoing categories will be brought under the trusteeship system and upon what terms. =Article 78= The trusteeship system shall not apply to territories which have become Members of the Orion Arm Union, relationship among which shall be based on respect for the principle of sovereign equality. =Article 79= The terms of trusteeship for each territory to be placed under the trusteeship system, including any alteration or amendment, shall be agreed upon by the states directly concerned, including the mandatory power in the case of territories held under mandate by a Member of the Orion Arm Union, and shall be approved as provided for in Articles 83 and 85. =Article 80= #Except as may be agreed upon in individual trusteeship agreements, made under Articles 77, 79, and 81, placing each territory under the trusteeship system, and until such agreements have been concluded, nothing in this Chapter shall be construed in or of itself to alter in any manner the rights whatsoever of any states or any peoples or the terms of existing interstellar instruments to which Members of the Orion Arm Union may respectively be parties. #Paragraph 1 of this Article shall not be interpreted as giving grounds for delay or postponement of the negotiation and conclusion of agreements for placing mandated and other territories under the trusteeship system as provided for in Article 77. =Article 81= The trusteeship agreement shall in each case include the terms under which the trust territory will be administered and designate the authority which will exercise the administration of the trust territory. Such authority, hereinafter called the administering authority, may be one or more states or the Organization itself. =Article 82= There may be designated, in any trusteeship agreement, a strategic area or areas which may include part or all of the trust territory to which the agreement applies, without prejudice to any special agreement or agreements made under Article 43. =Article 83= #All functions of the Orion Arm Union relating to strategic areas, including the approval of the terms of the trusteeship agreements and of their alteration or amendment shall be exercised by the Action Committee. #The basic objectives set forth in Article 76 shall be applicable to the people of each strategic area. #The Action Committee shall, subject to the provisions of the trusteeship agreements and without prejudice to security considerations, avail itself of the assistance of the Trusteeship Council to perform those functions of the Orion Arm Union under the trusteeship system relating to political, economic, social, and educational matters in the strategic areas. =Article 84= It shall be the duty of the administering authority to ensure that the trust territory shall play its part in the maintenance of interstellar peace and security. To this end the administering authority may make use of volunteer forces, facilities, and assistance from the trust territory in carrying out the obligations towards the Action Committee undertaken in this regard by the administering authority, as well as for local defence and the maintenance of law and order within the trust territory. =Article 85= #The functions of the Orion Arm Union with regard to trusteeship agreements for all areas not designated as strategic, including the approval of the terms of the trusteeship agreements and of their alteration or amendment, shall be exercised by the Union Council. #The Trusteeship Council, operating under the authority of the Union Council shall assist the Union Council in carrying out these functions. Category:Logs